A Family Affair
by pandalvr8
Summary: Harry & Ginny now have a beautiful family with plenty going on, including a dinner party and Harry's new job


"James Sirius Potter! You will not be going anywhere until you finish your breakfast young man! Now sit!" Yelled Ginny at her eldest son. With a flick of her wand he was glued to the chair until he finished his breakfast. "All done mummy!" Lily said presenting her empty plate to her mother. "Thank you darling," Ginny said, "at least I had one good child." She glared at her sons. Harry came down the stairs and gave his wife a quick kiss before turning to his three kids. "Whose ready to go play some Quidditch?" He asked. "Me!" All three of them yelled excitedly. "Harry, dear. Would you mind waiting for James to finish his breakfast first?" Ginny asked. "Course not. We'll meet you in the backyard James. Lily, Albus, we'll go to the shed and get the brooms and equipment." The three of them walked to the shed. The kids loved playing Quidditch with their dad, and Harry loved playing Quidditch with his kids. "We'll play two-on-two. Lil and Al, you're on a team together and I'll be on a team with James." "Why am I always on a team with Lily?" Complained Albus "Because you both need to work on cooperation. If you both want to make the school Quidditch team you will both have to work together. Here comes James, so let's head over to the pitch." Harry said. The Potter's lived on a large property and had a Quidditch pitch where Harry would practice with the kids almost everyday in the summer. They played on the pitch for about two hours when Ginny came out with cool drinks for all of them. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of how perfect her husband was to her. Good looking, kind, good with kids what more could she want? The Potter children and Harry came flying down and got their drinks from Ginny. "Oh James! I specifically asked Professor Snape for you to be in my DADA class this year after your terrible O.W.L results," announced Harry. "As if it wasn't bad enough having a parent as a teacher at school, but you're gonna be my teacher?" Asked James angrily. "I think it's a fantastic idea! Maybe you won't screw around as much in class if your father was teaching you!" Ginny said. James stormed off and Harry sighed. "Lily and Albus, could you please clean up your rooms? We have guests coming over tonight, remember." Harry said. Ginny and Harry walked back to the house hand in hand at a leisurely speed as they did almost every night before they kids and Harry took up a job at Hogwarts. Harry Knocked on James' door. "Go away!" Harry entered anyway. "Who are you texting?" Harry asked. "Ella Longbottom," James replies. "Are you two official?" "I think so." "You know she's coming tonight." "Seriously?" "Yes. Now we need to talk son. I know you're not thrilled about having me as a teacher but I'm just going to treat you like I would any other student." "It's different dad!" "How is it different?" He yelled at James "You're my dad, that's how it's different!" Harry was over it. He threw his hands up in frustration and slammed the door on his way out. "Is everything ok love," Ginny asked. "I can't deal with James, Gin. I hate the whole teenager thing, he doesn't get me, I don't get him!" Harry replied. "It's ok. I'll go talk to him," she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. - 4 HOURS LATER - "I love your dress Hermione! Where d'you get it?" Ginny asked. "Oh thanks Gin. I got it at that boutique on the corner in Diagon Alley," she replied. Ginny, Hermione, Hannah and Angie were in the kitchen together while Harry, Ron, Neville and George were in the lounge room watching the Quidditch. "I haven't seen you in ages, El," James said as he sat on his bed with Ella Longbottom. "Yeah I know. I really like you James," she replied. "Ummm I really like you too El." James leant in to kiss Ella and just as their lips connected, sending sparks through both of their bodies Ginny walked in. They both pulled apart. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked. "No, not at all mum." James replied sarcastically "Sorry. I was just coming to say that dinners ready. But you two take your time. I'll see you both down there whenever you're ready." The moment Ginny closed the door, James passionately kissed Ella. In Lily's bedroom, she was playing dolls with Rose and Roxanne Weasley. And Albus was in the rumpus room playing video games with Hugo and Fred Weasley. - THE NEXT MORNING - "Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" James asked Harry. "Sure," he replied following James into his room. "So mate, your mother told me that you and Ella hit it off last night," Harry said. "Yeah we did. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry for getting annoyed at you because you're gonna be my teacher this year. I get it dad, you're just looking out for me. I reckon it'll be pretty cool having you teach me." James stood up and gave his dad a hug. Victory, thought Harry. 


End file.
